


Gotham High School AU

by SandersGothamSides



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandersGothamSides/pseuds/SandersGothamSides
Relationships: Jeremiah Valeska/Reader, Jerome Valeska/Reader, Jim Gordon/Leslie Thompkins, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Selina Kyle/Bridgit Pike, Victor Fries/Victor Zsasz
Kudos: 9





	1. Meeting Ozzie

It was a warm autumn morning. As soon as you had just woken up, you were woken by your mother's screams in the next room.  
"[(Y // N)]! The Valekas are already out there waiting for you and you still haven't got out of bed"  
And as always you answer "Mom, I'm not like them, ok?"  
"Okay, okay" She said "Hurry up so they stop knocking on the door"  
You went off quickly and awkwardly. You brushed your teeth, you put on your uniform and took a slice of bread to eat on the way. You, with the pressure of being late for school, you didn't even combed, you opened the door and saw the Valeska twins fighting over a slice of bread.  
"What happened this time?" You asked.  
"Jeremiah doesn't lend his slice of bread" Said Jerome.  
"Because he will eat it and he has already eaten his slice" Said Jeremiah.  
"Okay, how about you stop this and go to school" You asked.  
"Sure" The two twins accepted.  
You closed the door and shared your bread with Jerome and went to school. When they arrived at the school they separated, Jerome went to the side of his group called "Maniax", Jeremiah was with the study group and you had no group, only friends, but you were still alone.  
One of your best friends was Zsasz, he was fun and had the same musical style as you. Bridget is also a great friend of yours, you find her fun and very caring. But even so, he also has groups, so you stayed in your corner looking at others until you heard the bell ring. You barely arrived at school today and went straight to your locker, but someone bumped into you.  
"I'm sorry, I'm very clumsy" Came a soft voice from that person.  
"Okay, I wasn't paying much attention to the path either" You said opening your eyes, and saw that he just had green eyes and one of those eyes had a bruise around it.  
"Do you suffer bullying because of your appearance?" You asked, he looked at you with a sad look and turned around and started walking, you found his walking a little strange but with no reason for bullying.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to..." You tried to apologize but he was too far away.  
When it rang for the break, Jerome went to the side of his group. Minutes later, you had to go to the bathroom, before entering you saw the group of Jerome making fun of that person who had bumped before classes started.  
"Hey, what are you doing? Stop it!" You ordered them to make everyone look at you.  
"Look, little brother, this one also wants to have a black eye" Said Tabitha.  
"Leave us alone!" You demanded.  
"Go on, leave the freak out there" Said Jerome.  
"It's just not even thinking about, two is more fun" Said Robert Greenwood.  
"Should I remind you who the boss is?" Jerome asked making the two look at each other face to face.  
"No... boss" Greenwood said swallowing.  
The group left and you quickly go to the person who was sitting on the floor, you saw that he had his hands around his ankle, you realized that his feet hurt more than his face.  
"Hey, I'm here, I'm going to help you, okay?" You asked him.  
"I'm fine, thanks for helping but it wasn't necessary" He said.  
"I wanted to help, don't worry that I don't want to hurt you" You said.  
"So what do you want?" He asked.  
"Apologize for this morning. Knowing about you, starting with your name of couse" You said standing up and extending your hand.  
"Oswald Cobblepot, what about you?" He asked as you helped him to his feet.  
"[(Y // N)]. Sorry for the question but why do they call you Penguin?" You asked.  
"For many things, but mainly because of my walk" He said with a sad tone.  
"Hey, I don't think so, you seem to be more incredible than a penguin and much more incredible than the people who call you that and hurt you" You said.  
"Thank you" He said with a smile on his face.  
"Can I call you Ozzie? Please" You begged.  
"Sure, I even liked it" He said.


	2. Before the cold encounter: Part 1

"You are so cute, Ozzie" You said and the bell rings right away.  
"Well, we have to go" You said it again.  
"Ok, can we see each other after class?" Asked Oswald.  
"Of course Ozzie" You answered him.  
After classes were over, you and Oswald met at the school gate. You were with Bridget, Zsasz, Jerome and Jeremiah. Oswald was a little scared but he believed you.  
"Guys" * Grabbing Oswald's shoulders * "This is Ozzie"  
"Hello" Oswald said in a shaky voice, and the others said hello.  
"Well, how about we go out for an ice cream in an hour to get to know Ozzie better?" You asked.  
"I will" said Bridget and Zsasz.  
"Jeremiah? Jerome?" You asked.  
"We don't know yet, you know what our mother is like" said Jeremiah.  
"I understand, can you go Oswald?" You asked.  
"Sure, but I didn't bring any money and I still can't go home" said Oswald.  
"Don't worry, I'll buy you an ice cream" You said.  
"No need" He said.  
"Ozzie, is ugly to refuse gifts from me" You said jokingly.  
"So, where do we meet?" Asked Zsasz.  
"There is ice cream shop nearby, can we be there?" You suggested.  
"Agreed" said Zsasz.  
"Can we bring more people?" Bridget asked.  
"Sure, the more the better, but I'm just going to pay for Ozzie's ice cream so if you're going to invite someone, tell them to bring their own money" You said.  
"Yes boss" Said Bridget.  
"Hey [(Y // N)], can I talk to you for a moment?" Said Jerome.  
"Sure" You replied and the you two walked away and started talking.  
"What is up?" You asked.  
"Because of what happened, I am no longer in charge of the group and they have already expelled Arnold because of me" Said Jerome.  
"Why don't you leave the group?" You asked.  
"Because that group is all I have," he said.  
"What do you mean everything you have?" You asked confused.  
"I ..." Jerome was interrupted by you.  
"Don't you have friends anymore? Don't you have Bridget? Don't you have Zsasz? Don't you have your brother? Don't you have me as your friend?" You asked with a little anger.  
"I like being with him more than you freaks" He shouted and went to stand beside his group. You saw the smile of everyone in his group, almost everyone at school was looking at you, you wanted to cry but you didn't.  
"What happened?" Asked Jeremiah.  
"I think Jerome is having a bad day" You replied with a forced smile.  
"On the bright side I asked my mom and she let us go, I just don't know if Jerome wants to go" said Jeremiah.


	3. Before the cold encounter: Part 2

"Are you going to bring someone?" You asked.  
"I think I will bring Ecco, if she is available" Said Jeremiah.  
"So what are you waiting for? For her to leave? Go to invite her" You said.  
"Ok..." Said Jeremiah walking towards Ecco.  
"So what about you Brigs?" You asked.  
"I already invited Selina" She said blushing.  
"What about you, Zsasz?" You asked.  
"I gonna invite Fries" He said.  
"But doesn't he work there?" You asked.  
"Yes, but not today" said Zsasz.  
"Ok" You said.  
"And who are you going with?" Asked Zsasz.  
"Ozzie is my guest" You said.  
"I thought it was Jerome" Said Bridget.  
"I don't think he wants to go" You said.  
Jeremiah returns after going to Ecco.  
"So, how was it?" You asked.  
"She will only go if Ivy goes" Said Jeremiah.  
"Do you want me to invite her or ..." You are interrupted.  
"There's no need" Said Jeremiah smiling.  
"Just that smile to cheer me up" You said in a low voice.  
"What?" Asked Jeremiah.  
"Nothing" You said it quickly and everyone laughs.  
"Hum... I couldn't let hear your conversation. I call myself Edward, but you can call me Ed, what I want to ask is... Can I come with you?" Asked Edward.  
"Of course. We do it like this, you are Ozzie's guest and Jeremiah is my guest" You said hugging Jeremiah's shoulders with one arm.  
"Combined?" You asked and others said yes.  
"Then I'll see you in an hour" You said.  
Everyone went home except Oswald, of course. But you on the way home feel like being chased by someone, that someone started to follow you faster, you started to run making it look like it was the catch game. He caught you, you had stopped near of a lake where there was a net made of wire around the lake, he pushes you making your back hit the net, he pulled the hair on the back of your neck making your head automatically go up . You could see who it was, it was Jerome looking at you with angry predator eyes and you kind of blew out a sigh of relief.  
"Why are you running from me?" Jerome asked.  
"I thought you were a strange person" You said.  
"Sorry to scare you my princess / prince" He said taking his hand off the back of your neck.  
"You? Apologizing? This is new to me." You said jokingly. "What you want?"  
"I didn't mean it, I was a complete clown. Happy?" He said.  
"A lot, but why did you say that?" You asked.  
"I was playing theater, didn't you like it?" He asked.  
"We are 16, this could mean more than a theater for children" You said.  
"I took it seriously" You said minutes later.  
"I know that. But on the positive side, the group does not exist" Said Jerome.  
"At least that" You said.  
"Aren't you going to ask what happened?" He said, wrapping you up against the net with his arms.  
"No, I don't want to know what happened" You said.  
"Can I go with you guys to the ice cream shop?" He asked.  
"Only if you want to be part of the losers" You said passing under Jerome's arms.  
"So see you in a certain time?" He asked.  
"Yes" You said.  
"See you later" He said moving away "I love you"  
You just rolled your eyes and continued on your way back home.When you got home, you took off your school clothes and put on another more comfortable outfit.


	4. The cold encounter.

Passing almost an hour later.  
"I'm ready" You said looking at the mirror until you hear a bell ring and go to open the door.  
"Pretty" Said Jerome.  
"Wait a minute, I have to get my wallet" You said.  
You went to get your wallet. When you came back, you saw the twins still, normally they start fighting when you turn your back.  
"Let's go?" Asked Jeremiah.  
"Yes" You said with a smile on your face and a confused look.  
You left. When you reached the meeting point, you saw the others waiting for you.  
"Are we late?" You asked.  
"No, we got here a little early" Said Zsasz.  
"I think Zsasz didn't even left here" Said Bridget.  
"Shut up strange girl that I don't know and that strangely likes to play with fire" Said Zsasz.  
"Calm down, don't kill me baldman" Said Bridget jokingly making Zsasz get angry and run after her, until they stop running after each other when Selina and Fries come.  
"We are all already, so can we go to the ice cream shop already?" Asked Jeremiah.  
"Yes" Said everyone.  
When they got there.  
"It's closed for today" Said Jeremiah making you and Jerome laugh, your laughs also made the others laugh.  
"Hey Fries, did you know that?" You asked while trying to stop laughing.  
"Not really, maybe the ice cream shop won't work without me" Said Fries.  
"The ice machine is missing" Said Jerome, making you laugh more.   
"Can we go in another place if you want?" Said Bridget.  
"It seems like a good idea to me" Said Selina.  
"How about the park?" Asked Jeremiah.  
"Yes, there could be a coffee shop with ice cream" You said wiping the tear out of the corner of your eye for laughing a lot.  
On the way there.  
"Hey Ozzie, you haven't been saying much, what's up?" You asked.  
"No big deal, I'm just a little nervous because I barely met Ed and I already think I like him" Said Oswald in a shaky voice.  
"Ok, if you want I can help you with that" You said.  
"How? I still barely know him." He asked.  
"Ozzie, you just have to show him the real you, if he doesn't like it, it's his problem, right?" You said.  
"Why are you always so nice to people?" He asked.  
"Why be bad? For them to return the same or even worse? But even so, I only changed my mind if something very bad happened in my life, I just demoralized, you know?" You asked.  
"Yes" He stated.  
"Well, how about we think of something else?" You asked trying to change the subject.  
"Do you feel uncomfortable talking about it?" Asked Oswald.  
"A little, but can we talk about something else?" You asked.  
"Sure, sorry, just one more thing, I brought money, you don't have to pay" Said Oswald.  
"Good, because I didn't bring any money" Said Jerome hugging [(Y // N)] 's shoulders with one arm.  
"Okay, I'll pay" You said "Assface"  
"What?" He asked.  
"Nothing" You said quickly.


	5. The cold encounter: Part 2.

"That's what I thought" Said Jerome.  
Arriving at the park, you see a coffee shop where they sell ice cream. You go in there, order the ice cream and go to sit at a park table in the shade.  
"It's a beautiful afternoon" Said Selina.  
"Not as much as you" Escaped from Bridget's mouth, immediately she cover her mouth.  
"Okay, that was cute" You said.  
"Do you really think I'm cute?" Asked Selina.  
"Yes" Said Bridget, taking her hand out of her mouth.  
"I think you're cute too" Said Selina, making Bridget blush.  
"I ship it" You said and the others agreed, making Selina blush too.  
Your phone starts to vibrate.  
"Oh, it's my mom" You said walking away and answering your phone.  
"Mom? What is it?" You asked.  
"[(Y // N)], help me... I'm in the apartment... Your brother ... I'm not well..." Said your mother in a weak voice.  
"What happened?" You asked before you heard a sigh on your phone "I'll be right there!" Desperate, you went to tell the others that you had to go home. Jerome and Jeremiah followed you.  
When you got there, you saw your mother lying in your brother's arms on the kitchen floor. He and your mother were surrounded by a big pool of blood, you couldn't move until your brother's eyes met yours. Tears streamed down your cheeks.


	6. Why brother ?: Part 1.

Jerome and Jeremiah went running to help your mother. It looked like she had cut herself, she had her wrists cut and her neck too. She was dying little by little, she had her eyes open, you saw the pain in her eyes, even though she was passed out about to die. You were paralyzed, until you heard Jeremiah calling for you. She is asking to get cloths and to wrap them around her wrists and neck. You desperately went to get the cloths and helped him to cover her wounds.  
You four were all covered of your mother's blood. You took the phone out of your pants pocket, called 911 to help you. When 911 arrived, they took your mother to the hospital, but the cirene didn't ring when they left, you knew it wasn't a good sign. As soon as 30 minutes passed, the GCPD was already at your door, you and the others were still covered in blood, but even so it didn't stop the GCPD from interrogating and threatening you. You were shocked and tears kept coming from your eyes, Jeremiah was calm in explaining what had happened, Jerome was unresponsive in explaining to another police officer what happened. Your brother, the only one who saw everything, he just looked like he wasn't there, you kept seeing that story over and over.  
You don't know how the blame wasn't for your brother. He had recently been in the Asylum, even though he was very young, he showed signs of madness for everyone but you. You didn't know what was going on with him, but in fact you were very curious as to whether he did it or not.


End file.
